Make it to Me
by accionix
Summary: "Caroline..." his words come out soft, but it was enough to make her flinch. It's been so long since she heard her name spoken in that way. The gentleness in the way he said it, the affection, like her name was too fragile for words. AU. KLAROLINE.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this story takes places five years after 5x11, and this is the first chapter of ****_Make it to Me_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson threw on his jacket as he walked out of the antique bookstore, the bell on the wooden door making a small tinkling sound as the door swung open. Looking up, his eyes fell on a sign with the letters "Brighton" written in big, bold letters.

He has been in Seattle for the past week now, enjoying the city and passing through. Although he was taking pleasure in strolling throughout the city, discovering and appreciating its beauty, he had a different purpose for being here.

It had been 5 years since he had last seen her, vividly remembering the pale blonde hair on her pretty head, the curls that draped over her shoulders, the big blue eyes that sparkled in the sun and her infectious smile that lit up the room. She was so young, so _beautiful_.

He remembers what an exquisite little vampire Caroline Forbes was.

After he had promised to show her the world, he intended to do just that. Even though she continued to rejected him, he promised that one day she would eventually give in to his "charm" as she so boldly called it. He knew that she would not be able to resist him for long, she would soon warm up to him, and he would try and try again, until he succeeded. But so many tragic events had torn them apart and his promise was cut short.

Klaus vowed that when he finished everything and found his resolve, he would figure his life out. He needed peace, and when he finally had closure, it was too late. He arrived in Mystic Falls ready to surprise her, but she was no longer there. Her friends had told him that she didn't want to be found. She wanted to start all over, live a normal life, _away _from the tragedies that had ensued in Mystic Falls. She told them that she would promise to let them know once she was settled in. "Since we are immortal, we have forever, after all," were the words Elena Gilbert repeated as she told him what Caroline said to them. So he set off to look for her with no clue other than she was living somewhere in the West Coast.

He found her the third day he arrived in the city. Seattle was a big place, but he had eventually tracked her down after contacting a few connections he had around city. As an expert at finding people, it was particularly easy to track down a woman who wasn't making any effort in concealing her identity and her whereabouts.

He discovered that she spent her Thursday afternoons at a coffee shop called _Boisson_.

Now he was here, walking down the street of a small neighborhood, downtown where the citizens spent their weekends with their families, he imagines. Her blonde hair caught his eye instantly, _she was there_, sitting across the street in the hip coffee shop _Boisson_, her face glued to the screen of her laptop. She must be focused on work, he figured, her brows furrowing and her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard. She had a stack of papers around her on the table that she was practically drowning in.

At first he stood there, staring at her across the street, shocked to find her after all this time. He had a strong desire to walk into the coffee shop and steal her. But he remained in control, his vamp vision making it fairly easy to see the details of her face and it put his mind at ease.

He examined her carefully, like if he missed all the details of her, he would never have the chance to see it again. The curls that used to sit so carelessly on her shoulders were now longer and reaching the small of her back. Her figure was slender, her white blouse and pink skirt hugged her curves tastefully and she accented her outfit with remarkably high heels. Her lips were light pink, and he smirked, distinctly remembering that it was the same color she wore when he ravished her in the forest, that day, the last time they saw each other.

Klaus let out a loud sigh, thankful that she hadn't changed, but then with her being a vampire, what change could there possibly be? Then he wondered how he would approach her. Would she be surprised? Klaus could imagine her reaction, remembering all those times he appeared in front of her out of the blue. She would blush, irritated that he would make advances towards her and then continue by rolling her eyes at him, making a poor excuse at how she was too busy to chat. He liked that about her, she was perplexing and ambiguous and she tested his limits. Klaus hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed with her reaction, hoping that she would be pleased to see him. It had been five years after all, and him showing up unexpectedly would certainly get a reaction out of her no matter what. Although, he _did_ have a thing for showing up unannounced.

He jumped behind a telephone pole when she stopped typing and closed her laptop. Caroline checked the watch on her wrist and quickly drank the rest of her coffee before gathering her things and walking out of the coffee shop, her hair bouncing with each step. Klaus was fully aware that he was visible to the human eye, so he decided that standing behind the telephone pole was a smart idea. He didn't want her to catch him like this, it looked as if he was stalking her.

Klaus watched as she got into her car and drove away, waiting a few more moments until she was out of sight before he turned around and jumped into his car and follow her. He drove for ten minutes, following her little blue buggy at a slow pace, making sure that she didn't notice him before she stopped in front of a tiny shop. He gathered it was a flower shop, considering the amount of flowers placed outside of the shop, and considering the fact that the name of the shop was "Emily's Flowers". He parked his car a few spots away from hers, making sure she didn't see him. Caroline walked out of her car, clearly unaware of his presence, and walked into the shop with a wave and a smile.

This was it. He stepped out of his car and gathered his wits. It was his chance to finally meet her after all these years, to talk to her again, see her, _touch her_. Five years of searching and now she was here, nothing but a wall separating them. He was going to walk in and surprise her, just like he always had. He was a bit alarmed at how on edge he was, ever since he got to Seattle he was exceptionally nervous, but then again, Caroline Forbes always did make him feel that way.

He was prepared to do whatever it took to convince her to follow him and take her away to show her the world.

Caroline Forbes would finally be his.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, guys! Please, ****_please_**** review and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. This is the introduction of the story, the prologue, so to speak. It's kind of in Klaus' perspective right now because we want to introduce his arrival into the city and get what he's feeling before he meets with Caroline. The chapters from then on will be in her perspective. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the positive reviews! This chapter our lovely couple will finally be reunited. But it doesn't go so smoothly. But when is Klaroline ever a smooth sail? Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch!" Caroline Forbes huffed as she accidentally pricked her finger as she held the thorny rose in her hand.

She examined it, watching the wound as it instantly healed on it's own and slowly disappearing as if it was never there. This was normal for someone like her, _a vampire_, to heal quicker than most humans. It was one of the perks of being immortal, after all. She grabbed the remaining roses beside her and double checks to see if she trimmed off all the thorns. Placing them in a glass vase, she arranged them until she was satisfied with how it looked. Reaching over the counter, she takes a roll of pink ribbon and ties it around the vase, making a bow at the front.

"Almost done," she whispered to herself. Grabbing a stationary card and a pen, she duplicates the message given to her, "Dear Clara, Happy Birthday to the best person in the whole world. I care about you the most. Love, your husband Steven," Caroline recited the words aloud as she wrote them down, snorting at how predictably boring and cheesy the message was. It didn't matter though, she still had to complete the order anyways. Tying the stationary on the vase, she slides it across the counter where all the completed orders were placed.

"Mr. Erickson's order is done?" a voice calls out from behind her and Caroline spun in her chair to see her boss, Emily Brustman coming out of the back room, her long auburn hair tied in a messy braid. She was holding a very big brown box full of fresh flowers in hand. Emily was the owner of the flower shop, hence the name "Emily's Flowers". Caroline had met her four years ago in a coffee shop downtown. Emily was on the phone with a party planner who cancelled last minute and party planning was Caroline's specialty, so naturally, she _had_ to intervene. She did a great job, of course and they became best friends ever since.

"Steven?" she points to the flowers. "Yes, it'll be sent to the 'best person in the whole world' tomorrow," Caroline laughs, her fingers air quoting the words she had written down on paper.

"Hey, he's one of our regulars," Emily snorted, "he can't possibly think up anything new when he _literally_ sends every single person he knows flowers. His wife, his mom, his grandmother, his _boss_. But that's okay, they're pretty damn good flowers," she winked.

"I know, thank you _so_ much Mr. Erickson for paying me so that I can keep my job!" Caroline cried dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air.

Emily shook her head as she dropped the box of flowers in the corner. She watched as her friend struggled to find a place to put the box. The shop was a tiny one and they had a variety of flowers, practically more than the store could handle. Emily might just be a robot, Caroline thought, wondering how she was fitting all of these flowers into one tiny shop and still managing to make it look presentable.

She watched as she disappeared into the back room and Caroline turned back to her work.

Since the day they met, Caroline has been working for Emily as their flower shop's permanent party planner and organizer. But she also did other things, like greet customers with, "Welcome, how may I help you?" She took orders, put bouquets together, sent them out, and took new orders after that. Pretty much everything to support her friend. She worked five days a week so her job was pretty repetitive, but she got weekends off so she wasn't complaining. Although she inherited her parent's money, she decided that working was the one thing she should do once she moved to Seattle. She felt like it was the first step to starting a new life and keeping her productive. Although it was a privilege to inherit her parent's money, she would go completely _insane _if she stayed at home all day doing nothing.

But honestly, she was happy and content, _and_ doing what she loved. That was all that mattered.

She hummed a happy tune as she heard a chime, a signal to let them know that there was a customer coming into the store. The front door swung open and she felt the cool air from outside brushing her skin.

"Hi! Welcome, how—" Caroline began to say as she looked up, greeting the customer with her usual cheery voice.

She would have dropped the vase in her hands if it weren't for her vampire death grip. But the words were left hanging off her mouth. Caroline's eyes widen and her smiles falters, shocked to see who the man walking into the store was. She hadn't thought about him in _years_, but seeing his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes again had made it seem nostalgic, as if she had just seen him yesterday.

_You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline._

Klaus Mikaelson.

Five years didn't seem that long now that she had forever to live, remembering the words he spoke to her that day when she turned seventeen forever. The day she was given a choice between life or death, and she chose the latter. He gave her a chance to live again. Right now, she would have been twenty-two as a human, but now she was still stuck as a teenager, but a living breathing, _immortal _teenager. Technically, being a teenager didn't necessarily mean she would have a brain of one, or be in high school forever. She was twenty-two and she would do things real twenty-two year olds did.

"Caroline..." his words come out soft, but it was enough to make her flinch.

It's been so long since she heard her name spoken in that way. The gentleness in the way he said it, _the affection_, like her name was too fragile for words. No one in Seattle spoke to her with such warmth and the memories of the past rapidly flashed through her mind, her friends, her family.

She recalled the days when he would pursue her, always so determined to seduce her into indulging in his little games. She was too smart though, but she played along with him anyways, her curiosity getting the better of her. He was persistent and she couldn't shake him, so when he finally decided to leave Mystic Falls for New Orleans, she gave him one chance. It was a first and last, she decided. A huge part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with him anymore, but she caught herself a couple of times, wishing that he would just come back again and sweep her off her feet. But that fantasy has faded away a long time ago. She left all that behind.

He was still as handsome as ever, the effects of being an immortal hybrid, of course. Caroline wouldn't lie about that. He wore the same style of clothing he did back then: a black leather jacket, a henley shirt and black pants matching his black boots. It fit so much with his grim personality. But she noticed the way he seemed to look so tired now, like he had gone through so much more in the past five years than he did in the past centuries.

She looked at him and they held onto each other's gaze. Those deep blue eyes that constantly followed her everywhere she went. There was a flash of such longing and tenderness in his eyes that it hurt Caroline.

There was a silence in the room, heavy tension filling the air and it was making it harder for Caroline to breath. It was all too sudden, him being here. Why here? Why now? She could see that he wanted to say something as well, watching his mouth opening several times, but the words failing to come out of it.

They say nothing to each other for a long time, but instead he held her gaze so strongly that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. What was there to say? All these years of isolating herself from her friends, her past, was all for nothing. She got way too comfortable because now it was coming back to haunt her. He was here to haunt her.

"What—" she finally manages to say.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Emily's voice calls out behind her, startling Caroline as she spun on her heels and broke eye contact with Klaus.

Emily jumped out from behind the counter to greet him with the same tone Caroline had spoken, but she noticed Emily's eyes widen slightly, her eyes flickering from Caroline and back to the man in front of her.

"Hi, did you need help finding anything?" Emily asks curiously in a high pitched voice as she twirled her hair in her finger. She watched as her friend walked over to Klaus and place a hand on his arm. Caroline's brow arched in amusement as she watched her friend attempt to flirt with Klaus, batting her eyelashes at him and giving him the sweetest smile ever. Something Emily would do when a hot guy would come to the flower shop, hoping they weren't buying flowers for their girlfriends, but maybe for their mothers.

But Klaus never took his eyes off of Caroline and it made her heart jump.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to your friend here," he smiles and she knows it's directed at Emily and not her because it was one of those sardonic smiles he used to give to her friends when he could care less about them and he was more interested in her.

"Oh," Emily's smile drops and her hand is off of him before Caroline can catch it.

"I hope you don't mind, love," he finally turns to her, wearing a smirk that reminded her of the old Klaus.

"No, go ahead," Emily replies coolly as she smiled back, probably hiding her humiliation, Caroline thought as she watched her friend walk back to the counter. She turned her back to them, but Caroline knew her friend was listening in on their conversation.

Caroline walks over to him and watches him carefully. "What're you doing here?" she asks him in a harsh whisper and she wishes that she had something better to say to him, but here she was, asking him the same question she always did when he popped back into her life unannounced.

He doesn't reply to her at first and it made Caroline nervous. She was already afraid of being the first one to speak and his silence was making her really uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you," he finally says with a smirk and it makes her blush because it was the same egotistic and wickedly handsome grin he wore that sent shivers up her spine.

"What do you want?" she glares, ignoring the angle he was using to flirt with her.

"What do you _think_, Caroline?"

She doesn't know how to answer this, instead she crosses her arms and silently presses for him to continue.

"Of course I came back for you," he sighs like it's the most obvious thing in the world and she's the only one who didn't understand.

"You promised you wouldn't come back," she intervenes, remembering their mutual agreement years ago when she finally gave into her own desires, when he promised her that if she admitted to him about her feelings for him, he would leave her alone for good.

"I did," Klaus shrugs and admits casually, "but suppose I broke that promise..."

"No, you don't get to do that," she fussed, placing her hands on her hips, "You aren't allowed to just go and promise me something and then break it whenever you feel like it."

"I presume you think that I am a man of my word, sweetheart," he smirks and she wanted to slap the smug look off of his face.

"No, I don't, but I would think that you would keep a promise like that to me."

His smile drops and she knows that he feels bad for disappointing her because he probably never thought about it that way. "Caroline—"

"No, Klaus," her voice lowering down to a whisper she knew only he could hear, "I never got the chance to live my life as a human, it stopped when Katherine changed me into this," she gestured to herself. "Right now, I finally have the chance to become an adult, to live life like a normal, boring human being without the baggage that comes with Mystic Falls."

He laughed and it was that amused chuckle he always gave her that really pissed her off.

"What, you think that's funny?"

"I am merely appalled that you honestly desire such a simple lifestyle. Where is the Caroline Forbes I used to know?"

She notices the genuine concern in his voice, that there might be a possibility that the girl he knew and cared about in that small town is gone and that he was too late. Maybe he is. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"You deserve so much more, Caroline. More than this," he gestured to the small flower shop, "you've moved from one small town to another. You aren't discovering the world, you're regressing and being swallowed by it."

Her jaw dropped as she took serious offense to that. He was actually insulting her lifestyle like this, in her face. If this was his way of trying to convince her, he was doing a crap job at it.

"And what, you think I'm suddenly gonna drop everything and leave my life to be with you?" her voice was rising, and she was practically shouting at him. The frown on her face deepening.

"What are you so angry about?"

"It took you five years, Klaus!" She screeched and she couldn't stop herself from spewing out her real feelings. Emily could hear her now, but she could care less. "Five years to find me and now all of a sudden you want me to stop my life so that I can run away with you?"

"Well, yes," he shrugged, giving her an easy answer and she knew that it was the simple truth. Klaus was a selfish man who was detached from his family for centuries. His whole life he's been alone and bitter while his heart grew resentful towards others and there was so much hatred and darkness in him. But Caroline noticed that there was much more to him. She saw the good in him. He was gentle and passionate, his whole life all he wanted was someone's loyalty. Klaus wanted love, _her_ love.

He wanted her.

She shakes her head at the idea when he begins to speak again. "Look. There is so much more you don't know. I—"

"Sorry, but I've moved on and so should you."

"Caroline—"

"_Goodbye_, Klaus."

She hoped that he was the same person in the past who respected her and what she wanted. And she thinks that he might be because he doesn't reply to her. Instead, he nods and there is a tight-lipped smile plastered on his face, to show her how frustrated he was with the way the conversation turned. And she was too, but she made sure not to let him see it.

He spun on his heels and walked towards the door. She watched as the little bell chimed while the door opened and he walked past it.

Caroline didn't notice that she was holding her breath until he was out of her peripheral vision before letting out a loud sigh. He was gone and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her wonder whether this was the last time she was going to see him. It's been ages since she's seen a familiar face and she was disappointed that it didn't go so smoothly.

"Well, that could have gone better," Emily appeared behind her again and Caroline wasn't even surprised anymore. "What was up with that? You two fight like an old married couple," Emily nudged her friend with her elbow, her way of asking if she was okay.

"Ugh," was all Caroline could come up with.

"Hey, I'm sorry, if I had known that was your ex, I would _not_ have flirted with him like that," she blushed and the horrified look on her face told Caroline that she was completely mortified about ogling him in front of her.

"Em, it's okay, no worries. He isn't my ex, he's—" Caroline paused, seriously thinking about her answer. She really didn't know what he was. He wasn't her boyfriend, and he _certainly_ wasn't her friend, not after they sealed the deal in the woods that day, "—just someone I know."

"Okay," she shrugged, "but you _cannot_ just keep that hottie all to yourself. Seriously, that accent!" she sighs like when they're at home watching a chick flick and the super hot actor in the movie takes his shirt off.

She laughed, relieved that Emily was so carefree about everything. Even though she didn't understand the situation, her light-heartedness made Caroline feel better.

"Who is he, anyways?"

"It's a long story, Emily. I don't think I have the energy to tell you everything," Emily rubbed her friend's back, hoping to relieve the stress that Caroline was feeling.

"Don't worry, when we get home I'm gonna open up a bottle of red wine and you'll be giving me the deets by your second glass," she winked.

* * *

**Boy, wasn't _that _a heated conversation between the two of them? But it won't be the last! Thanks again for reading and please, critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated! See you next chap! ;)**


End file.
